Newbie Guide
=Newbie Guide= From Epicmafia Welcome to EpicMafia!! This is a handbook and directory for new players who are still exploring EpicMafia. Read this before you start *There are many things in Epicmafia that are generally considered very unacceptable. These things include: **Committing suicide intentionally **Going AFK and vegging **Cheating *Have a look at a brief description of the characters available on EpicMafia *Try looking at some finished games by clicking Spectate on some tables in the lobby. *If you have any problems or suggestions, you can always visit the Official Forum of EpicMafia and consult the moderators and other users. Basic Game Play Mafia has 2 phases: Day and Night. During the night phase, power roles can perform their actions - for example, the mafia talk secretly with each other and decide who they want to kill, the cop chooses someone to investigate, and so on. During the day phase, people discuss between them and try to figure out who the mafia is. People may vote to lynch, or execute, other people, and when everyone votes - the person that 50% or more of the town votes, is lynched. The town wins once all of the mafia are dead. The mafia wins once they outnumber the town. (For example 2 mafia and 2 townies = mafia won) Ranked and Unranked games Ranked games allow you to win points, which allow you to enter the leaderboards, but also use up 1 heart. Every day, you are given 5 hearts in addition to half of your previous days' hearts (they stack to 10), and whenever you join a ranked game you "lose" a heart (unless someone commits suicide or is kicked, then the game becomes unranked). Unranked games don't use up any hearts, but you won't gain points from them. All hearts and points are reset at the end of each round. In the case that you are the person who commits suicide or is turned into a vegetable, you will gain a suicide on your pie chart & EpicMafia keeps a record of all the ranked games you successfully complete. You may access this by going to your profile. Other Quick Tips *Keep Notepad open to keep records of suspected guilty players, quotes helping you prove your case in the late game, fake cop reports, real cop reports and other important notes. Another alternative is to just look back in previous days and find scum tells that way (see Viewing History in the Basic Game Play section above) *Remember the flow of the game. Remember who voted when, and after what was said. Remember who bandwagoned, who unvoted at opportune moments, etc. This may not be helpful in proving your case when stuck in a lylo situation, since the flow of a day, in terms of voting, cannot be revisited (only the end result of the day), but it can help guide you into making good investigations/saves/random lynches. *Practice. Don't get flustered if the game goes too quick for you. Ask questions and don't worry about winning when you start out. Just try and figure out how the game works, the terminology, and what you should do in certain situations. *Don't vote someone entirely based on the fact that you dislike/know them. This is especially apparent in Mafia meetings, when it is common to shoot/disguise people and can possibly give you away very quickly if done. *Always remember mafia is a game of deception. Your friends can lie to you and you can lie to your friends. Nothing is a promise. Don't hate a player if he/she lies to you. After all, this is a game. Category:Noob101 help